Black Butler One-Shots!
by Missymysto
Summary: A mix of one-shot romances for all pairings - Even the weird ones...
1. Chapter 1

Hi Black Butler fans! Welcome to my collection of one-shots! Here you will experience humorous tales (not this chapter), angst-y tales (yup, this chapter alright), and cute tales!

Whatever type you like, I hope you all enjoy this! Updates are weekly, so don't forget to encourage me and review. :)

* * *

It started off slowly.

Ciel Phantomhive would feel a little more annoyed than he should when Grell swooned over his butler. Often he would lose his temper to an extreme, in which case he ordered Sebastian to 'dispose of the vermin'. But even then, as he waited for his servant to come back, he would feel a tug in his heart. Every moment spent waiting meant a moment that the demon was alone with Grell.

Gradually, Ciel came to accept that he hated the shinigami, and he hated the way that shinigami would touch his butler.

The one thing he refused to admit to himself, though, was what he felt for Sebastian Michaelis.

Dangerous affections.

Swirling passion that dug a burning hole of jealousy in his heart when Grell went near 'Bassy'. His mind said no. His mind said, "This monster is here to eat you up! Don't be fooled!"

Ciel was disgusted that his mind could call Sebastian a monster.

And so, the boy fell right into the crow's nest.

()

One day, Ciel couldn't take it any longer.

He refused to keep it back any more - And with that, the gates opened and he knew. He loved Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel called his butler into his office and gathered his courage.

"I- I, uh, I-" He had known it would be hard, but not this hard! Ciel felt his cheeks heat up. His embarrassment was now clearly written all over his face.

"Yes, young master?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, taking off his eyepatch and flinging it onto the desk, "I order you to love me!"

The butler was not surprised in the least. He smiled affectionately and said, his voice a soft melody, "Forever and always, young master."

Ciel should have known it was fake.

()

Every day.

A touch, a whisper. A smile, a smirk. Passionate kisses, hushed words.

Meaningless words.

Ciel Phantomhive was blind.

His blue eyes hidden behind his heart, his mind deep in slumber. True thoughts muffled, concealed, silenced.

Every day.

Two beating hearts.

One beat was a steady tap, but the other an irregular rhythm. Ciel danced to this song, this dangerous beat, this swirl of passion and love. Such an entrancing, hypnotising tale that the heart told.

A tale that, from the start, was a lie.

()

Eventually, the boy's blindfold was so thick that even his heart couldn't be seen amongst the black. Was he talking to his butler, his love? Or a kidnapper? The queen, perhaps? Certainly not Lizzy. He had had her killed ages ago, for interfering with his love.

Was this what it felt to be truly lost? There were no kisses anymore. No love. But still, he had ordered Sebastian to love him. Perhaps he was too blind to see it?

()

One last effort.

A small chance.

A plea, lost in the black hole that was reality.

Did Sebastian love him? Did he truly?

The boy was not sure.

()

'_I want to become one with you, Sebastian._'

()

One last smile.

One last breath.

One last look.

One last tear.

One last listen, to words that were never true.

()

The demon leaned in to the boy who awaited death. He hungered for the soul. He had waited so long. But he could not feast yet. Pain, suffering gave his meal flavour. Right then, Ciel Phantomhive lacked anything. The boy needed to open his eyes.

And so, the last words the foolish child ever heard:

"I never loved you."

* * *

Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh yep. We're going there.

* * *

Grell had always known in his heart that he loved that sexy man-hunk Sebastian Michaelis. And he had waited so, so many years for the moment where Bassy admitted that the feeling was mutual.

He would often find himself fantasizing about the fateful day of confession, and one particular morning he was doing just that...

It would be a sunny day.

Yes, a day ablaze with the fiery red passion of love.

Under this glorious golden light would be he and Sebas-chan, alone in the woods arm in arm, sitting on a picnic blanket while romantically holding hands while occasionally their legs touched.

Grell sighed, in a fantasy of pure pleasure and bliss.

He sank back deeper into his bed and pictured more of the scene.

It really was a marvelous occasion. Birds chirping, sun shining.

Sebas-chan would have made him a lunch, with red apples and cherries and strawberries and possibly a whole bottle of a strong red wine, so they could get wasted and _really_ enjoy themselves. (As in, of course, playing water polo down at the lake. What else were you picturing?).

Ah yes, and the fiery passion of love would consume them both. Dripping wet, his Bassy would step out of the water sexily and dry himself off, spending the rest of the day shirtless.

Grell licked his lips.

Mmm. Was that a six pack, or even an eight? Knowing Sebas-chan's strength and hotness, Grell was quite sure it was a twelve pack.

And then, when the sun made its way down, down, down, the night would arrive in a dramatic, shadowy, brooding way.

Because, y'know, the night was sexy like that.

And finally, when the moon rose to be full and luscious like Sebastian's lips, Grell would slowly lean in and then, oh and then, he would kiss his love... Sebas-chan would confess to his sinful love, and he and Grell would ride off into the night on magical ponies.

Until, of course, Grell would realize that the wine he had been given had been drugged with a slow and painful poison, and then Bassy dearest would pick him up and throw him into the burning sunrise.

...

Well, Grell still had time.

Sebas-chan would come around.

(Eventually.)

* * *

Oh. My gosh. I am so proud of that! Took me some time, so y'all better be appreciative of it. Was it funny enough for you guys? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to Crazy Clown Girl for the idea! **Requests are welcome... (As are reviews)**

A/N: Hee hee. I actually described Sebastian as 'manly'. xD

* * *

Day in, day out.

Left fawning over a man she would never get, Mey-Rin was in complete and utter agony. Ciel looked at her as if she was an imbecile; she could see it in his eyes. Did Sebastian view her identically? She had no idea, and the empty feeling of lacking knowledge was eating her up from the inside.

Ah, what a tough life this poor, clumsy maid led.

Sebastian Michaelis had always been nice to Mey-Rin, and she loved him for it. But was it all an act of cruel, cruel kindness? Perhaps.

This fact, however, was not nearly enough to put out the fire in Mey's heart (not to mention her face) when her crush caught her a mere inch away from the floor, his body pressed against hers, his scent manly and intoxicating.

In that brief second, everything slowed down as Sebastian whirled through the air, catching the plates that had been flung into the air as easily and carelessly as he might throw away a match.

'I love you,' she wanted to whisper as he held her close.

But Mey-Rin knew that those three precious words would never be returned to her.

Was she not pretty enough? Was that the reason why he didn't like her?

Were her glasses too ugly?

Was her personality all wrong?

It didn't matter anyway.

Sebastian Michaelis didn't love her; That was all there was to it.

"A- A- Aghye!" Mey-Rin blurted out as the antique dishes flew into the air. She let out a worried squeak, placing her hand above her head in a futile attempt to shield herself from that daggers of glass that would soon rain down upon her.

And then He was there, scooping the plates up and then the maid herself. Mey lay in his arms, stunned for a moment, and then before she could stop herself let out the three words she had been longing to say to him for ages.

"I- I love you, Sebastian, yes I do!"

Mey-Rin stopped. She had done it. She really did it! He too seemed stunned by her confession and Mey bit her lip. Was it too sudden?

"I-"

She was cut off by the feeling of his lips pressing against her own.

Tomorrow, everything would go back to normal. She knew it; After all, this was just a pity act. But today? Mey-Rin would live in the moment.

She kissed back.


	4. Chapter 4

When something that is completely nonsensical happens, you tend to ignore it. We've all experienced it - Maybe you've seen a crocodile outside your window, or a horse nuzzled up to a nearby duck. Whatever the case, if something is bogus it sticks around. However, we humans push the thoughts away, never to be seen again.

When Undertaker first saw the remains of Madam Red, he shocked himself. In a distant thought, his mind voiced something that was preposterous.

_This one is beautiful even without my help._

He lifted up the corpse gingerly, careful of the gaping wound in her middle. Red, red, red.

He could imagine Grell loving her.

Again, Undertaker's mind whispered a hidden thought, and Undertaker stopped still. _I would love her more._

Pausing, he allowed a moment to giggle like the madman he was. "Well isn't this interesting?" He murmured to Madam Red, "It seems I find you attractive!" Undertaker twirled around the room, dragging her body along with him in a joyous dance of the two souls.

"I'll choose _this_ coffin for you!" Undertaker announced, setting her down inside a plush red coffin covered in large, shiny rubies. "Now let's get to work."

Over the next hour Undertaker stitched ligaments together, repaired muscle and beautified skin. After, Madam Red looked even more radiant.

"So pretty," he murmured, "I wonder...?"

Slowly, hair covering his face, Undertaker leaned down towards the dead woman and softly pressed his lips upon hers. The cold body didn't respond, of course. Undertaker found himself laughing into the kiss, amused by the ridiculous notion of it all. To love a corpse... How silly.

But still...

He leaned down to wrap his arms around Madam Red's waist and lifted the body up and out of the brilliant coffin. Slowly, to a music apparent to only his ears, Undertaker began to dance.

"Only a few more days and you're off to the biggest occasion of your life," he whispered into her ear. Stripping her of her clothes, Undertaker dressed Madam Red in a beautiful white gown, noting that red suited her far more.

"Beautiful corpse," he murmured quietly, "My beautiful corpse."

(*)

I know, I'm a terrible person! Unfortunately school's been hectic and it was the last term until holidays and I had a craapt on of tests to get through. It's holidays now though, so I can get back on track with weekly updates!

What did you think of this one? Review for me! :3

- Missy


End file.
